May The Odds Be Ever In Your FavorMaybe?
by Bird22
Summary: HG, but in the PKMN-world. Specifically, Unovoa, Game-verse. When Hilda Wyat takes her cousin's place in the 74 Hunger-Games, she and her fellow district-Ten tribute, Hilbert Black, must find a way to stay alive. Can they? ChessShipping fic.


**Hey guys, it's Rides. So, I love _The Hunger Games_. It's one of my favorite books. And I got Pokemon Black yesterday, and imediatley fell in love with all the characters. So I decided to try putting the two together: The characters and region of Black in the Hunger Games. So, R&R, no flames, and I hope you enjoy.**

Reaping-Day. Just those two little words strike fear into the hearts of everyone in Unova. Including me. My name is Hilda Wyat, and I live in Unova's District-Ten, which they tell us in school used to be four differnet town: Nuvema-Town, Accumula-Town, Striaton-City, and Nacrene-City.

Each distirct provided something. District-Ten's thing was wood and paper. But there's no work in the woods today. Today, of-course, wass Reaping-Day, the unoffical start of the Hunger Games.

Long-ago, the eleven districts rebelled against the Captiol, once known as Castelia-City. They lost. District-Eleven was destroyed, and the other ten forced into sometyhing that, if it wasn't slavery, was pretty dang close.

As punishment for the rebellion, each district is forced every year to send two tributes- one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen- to the capitol to fight to the death in a contest call the Hunger Games. Last tribute alive wins.

I rolled out of bed, yawning, and walked sleepily outside. My Tepig, Bacon, ran, squealing, to my side. "Good-morning, Bacon." I said, petting him.

"Hilda!" I heard someone shout. I looked up to see my cousin, Bianca unning towards me, along with our friend, Cheren. I felt my lips streching into a smile. I stood-up, and when Biance reached me, I hugged her tight. I just love, love, _loved _Bianca. She was my age, but she was so innocent and naïve, she seemed much younger.

She had short, stick-straight blonde hair under a green beret, green eyes, and she was very petite. That was and extreme contrast to me, with my long, wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and my height, five-foot-eight.

Cheren Pheonix was a year older than me, at sixteen, and he was a quiet, serious boy who prefered to read a book rather than try things for himself. "Good-morning, Hilda," He said with a little smile, "And good luck."

I smiled back. "Same to you, Cheren. And I almost forgot!" I made my voice go higher, squeaky and trilling, mimicking the ridiculous Capitol accent, "Happy Hunger Games!"

"And may the odds…" Cheren laughed, also using the accent,

"…be _ever_ in your favor!" The three of us finished together,

I stood in the square with the other twelve-to-eighteens, waiting for the names to be called, waiting to see two children go off to die. The amount of times your name is up for reaping is accumalative. The first time, at age twelve, it's only once. At thirteen It's two, and so-on and so-forth.

Also, if you don't have much food, you can sign-up for tessarae, a small year's supply of oil and grain. You can do it for everyone in your family. When I turned twelve, I got one tessera for me, one for my mother, and one for Bianca, who depends on us for food. So at my first Reaping, my name was in four times. One because I had-to, three for tesserae.

Now, at age fifteen, I'd lost-count of my entires, but I knew it was a lot.

Cilan Dento, the escort for the District-Ten tributes, reached into a glass ball containing hundreds of paper slips with names written on them. "Ladies-first!" He trilled as he pulled-out a slip. I close my eyes and hold my breath, praying he diesn't read my name.

He doesn't. The female tribute of Ten is Biance de Blanche.

I can't breathe. It's only when I see my helpless cousin mout the stage that I regain any sort of control. "I volunteer!" I heard myself shout, "I volunteer as tribute! I'll take her place!"

Cilan gasped excitedly, clapping his hands in delight. "That's the spirit, my dear! Come on up!"

I went onto the stage, and Cialn said, "What's your name?"

"Hilda Wyat." I managed to reply, as I gently pushed Bianca back towards the crowd.

Cilan beamed at me, his pale-geen eyes, which his perfectly-styled hair matches, sparkling. "Let's all give some applause to our female District-Ten tribute, Hilda Wyat!"

No-one claps. Everyone in the crowd is silent. I see Bianca, Cheren, and my mother in the sea of faces. Tears are silently flooding their faces.

Cilan pretended not to notice the silence, and pulled the boy name. "Hilbert Black!"

I almost collaspsed . _Not him, _I thought, _Please, Arceus, anyone but him!_


End file.
